


Kiss and Cry

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Yuuri is now in his third Grand Prix season and married to Viktor. Viktor takes advantage of the common knowledge of being newlyweds, for hilarious and sexy results.





	Kiss and Cry

Kiss and Cry  
After their marriage was well known fact, Viktor felt it was time to stop holding back his affections. Yuuri was a little alarmed. Viktor had a habit of striping and getting grabby, especially when drunk. If Yuuri knew what he did that turned Viktor on, he would turn it up or down according to the situation. But Yuuri knew it was hopeless as everything he did turned his husband on. Not that he was complaining. It just got them into trouble sometimes.   
The coach and student sat on many kiss and cry benches that season as Yuuri was consistently in the top three of every competition. It was the little area where the skaters and coaches sit and wait for their scores, while the cameras zoomed in to catch every tear and smile. Yuuri knew all about the tears. But his second time at the Grand Prix was full of Viktor’s affectionate hugs. This was his third season, and Viktor was going with the literal meaning of the kiss and cry. During their first time on the bench Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist and kissed him on the cheek. Yuuri was shocked but loved it when Viktor surprised him. Viktor loved to shock him as Yuuri’s brown eyes got wide and he blushed prettily. Yuuri admonished him gently as he didn’t hate it. Yuuri was guilty of doing racy things himself. He figured it was one of the things they had in common. He used to lie awake at night wondering how he became like this. The blame had to be on Viktor. But again he was not complaining.  
After the first public kiss, Viktor kept kissing each time they were on the bench. Yuuri started leaning in for the kisses, offering his cheek and clutching a stuffed katsudon. One time Yuuri giggled as his husband kissed his neck. It was a happy accident as Yuuri was leaning forward and squinting his nearsighted eyes to read the scores. Yuuri covered his neck and smiled as he laughed. The accident added to the joy of coming in first.   
One day, it happened. Another accident as Viktor was aiming for the cheek and Yuuri was turning to say something and their lips connected. They felt a shock. It was the lips connecting mixed with the electricity of lust that happens every time they kissed. The world slipped away and they were only vaguely aware of other people. Viktor pushed his lover down and deepened the kiss and Yuuri’s arms wound around his neck in a sensual curl. The reporters stuttered over the score as the couple fell to the bench. The TV camera quickly switched to Yurio who was next to skate. However, he was filmed yelling and cursing at the passionate couple. His words were not family friendly and the cameras switched to the audience looking uncomfortable. The TV crew gave up and went to commercial. Meanwhile the TV producer rushed to the newlyweds to shake them to awareness or kill them. He wasn’t sure which one.   
Yuuri and Viktor came out of their daze. Viktor looked proud but Yuuri was flushed and glazed over. There was many fans of Viktor’s who thought he chose beneath him. Their prince was stunningly beautiful and they thought he ought to be married to a princess and looked down on Yuuri. But that day they saw Yuuri with flushed cheeks, glazed eyes and wet lips. He was sexy and the girls swooned and wished they could kiss him too. His website crashed within ten minutes.   
The TV producer nagged at them for holding up the show. He ordered them to the restroom to compose themselves before facing the media. The lovers staggered away.  
The TV camera’s turned away from the lovers after a minute but their entire mini make out session was recorded by rabid fans. The Vikturi website for fans of the pair, repeatedly crashed all night.  
Embarrassed but composed, Yuuri faced the media with Viktor at his side. Viktor spoke the most, waving off the kiss as only natural as they were still newlyweds. The reporters laughed off their own embarrassment and turned to Yuuri’s program. Yuuri was relived as he could talk about skating all night.   
The final analysis of the kiss is that the blame fell on Viktor who was seen as too affectionate. But others argued that he wasn’t ever this touchy feely with his girlfriends. Also the pictures from his old relationships didn’t include a shot of a nearly naked Viktor hugging his girlfriend. They concluded that the real blame lies with Yuuri who hid a still unknown level of sexiness. In the end Yuuri’s popularity shot up and Viktor’s fell a little.  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
